Various fracture fixation devices have been used to treat bone fractures. For example, intramedullary (IM) nailing devices are used for long bone shaft fractures. IM nail members such as reamed or un-reamed nail members can be combined with or without interlocking screws to secure the nail members in position. For example, shaft fractures with significant soft-tissue injuries can be treated using IM nail members which were inserted without reaming.
Conventional fixation devices are associated with various biomechanical problems. For example, reamed nail members can cause damages to the internal cortical blood supply since the medullary cavity has been reamed. Un-reamed nail members typically have a smaller diameter for easy insertion and consequently have loose fittings. Apart from the local damage, some changes such as pulmonary embolization, temperature-related changes of the coagulation system and humoral, neural and inflammatory reactions are to be considered. Moreover, due to the anatomical structures of tibia and humerus, current IM nailing devices cannot repair long bone fractures satisfactorily. Additionally, the entry point at the humerus presents a difficult problem.
The present invention provides a bone fixation device and a fixation member capable of reducing surgical trauma at the time of insertion. Additionally or alternatively, the present invention provides a bone fixation device and a fixation member capable of facilitating faster healing of and providing improved biomechanical properties to the fractured bone during healing.